


Fall and Wine Red

by Maluucious



Series: shades of rainbow [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sunkyu, fall - Freeform, rainbow series, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "He loved how the discreet dark shades played with the lightness of his skin. He adored how it was highlighting the sparkles in his eyes. He couldn’t get enough of the pinkish-red tint of his lips that was accentuated by his new hair. He knew he couldn’t be fully unbiased but he would have given everything to show the world how pretty his boyfriend looked."Part 3 of the Rainbow Series!
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: shades of rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Fall and Wine Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Here I am with a SunKyu drabble for the Wine Color!! I know it's summer right here but I needed some fall vibes... and some cuteness! It's also my first time writing for The Boyz but there'll be a lot more in the future I think. ^^ 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!!!

Brown leaves covered the streets with a wet, natural, blanket that created a swishing sound under the bystanders’ boots. Leaning against a streetlight, Sunwoo admired the beautiful show of the warm light coming through the branches, enlightening the multiples orange shades that embellished them. He usually wouldn’t be up so early on a Saturday but as the weeks flew, he took his first chance to relax, far from the shouts in the staircases and the pressure of amphitheaters. The boy had even left his notebooks at his mom’s house when he took the train to go downtown, knowing fully that he needed to spend the weekend resting after those stressful exams. And now, he was just contemplating the beauty of the city as he waited in front of the park, stuck between the garden’s flora and the street’s big oaks. 

His phone went off once, catching his full attention before a smile started to break his famous poker-face. The only help he needed to spend a good time was coming and that fact made his heart skip a beat. It had been nearly three months since he had gotten to see his boyfriend, unable to share a day off or to give up on his studies even though he had often thought about running to the train station. They missed each other the two times when Sunwoo came back, only frustrating them as Changmin didn’t have much choice but to travel with his dance academy. The talented student was becoming a skillful artist and teacher, accompanying his team to events and having a chaotic timetable, making Sunwoo prouder day by day. He never felt happier than those moments where he could see Changmin’s wide smile and sparkling eyes, full of purity and passion for dance, filled with love and tenderness. 

They had met just a bit before Sunwoo went to college as the red-haired boy and his friend Eric hung out in the park where some artists were showcasing their talents. They had seen a small group of guys fooling around and enjoying themselves around the others and had watched them jamming to the dance of a hyped hip-hop boy. Sunwoo remembered how they seemed so happy to watch him, his memory especially focusing on a thin boy with a big smile who was happily clapping. When the dancer challenged them for the sake of his little show, fun radiating around the scene, his friends pushed him a bit, letting Sunwoo and Eric admire the smoothness of his moves, the delicateness of his steps, and the overall precision of a sharp jewel, like an iron fist in a velvet glove. He remembered how amazed he had been to see that. Getting to know this communicative smile, he remembered how the velvet of his shyness wrapped him in a love stronger than iron. 

“Sunwoo!” A shout snapped him back to reality as he looked up across the street. 

His feet crawling on this seasoning carpet, a hand hidden in the pockets of his warm black coat and nose masked by a thick red scarf, Changmin was waving happily his free arm. When he crossed the road, Sunwoo noticed the coldness and the humidity of autumn seemed to make him blush a bit harder than usual, detail than made him smile sweetly as he welcomed him with open arms. His boyfriend quickly took refuge against him, nestling his face against his neck as the red-haired boy embraced him tightly. The familiar smell calmed down his tense heart, letting his soul find his way back home, making him finally breathe after weeks of anxiety. 

“I’ve missed you.” He started to mumble when the other raised his head, meeting his soft gaze. “It’s been way too long.”

“Take me with you next time! I can make myself tiny enough to fit in your luggage!” Changmin joked. 

They both laughed, loosening their hug to hold each other hand, Changmin casually intertwining their fingers. The void left by the other was already full of presence, making them forget the weeks of video calls that they mentally wished were more than that. Sadness and frustration may have visited them during those months but they were all leaving the place for the happiness of the reunion. 

Sunwoo frowned slightly while looking at his boyfriend, noticing something unfamiliar without getting to know what. 

“Did you changed something? There’s something new…”

The dancer’s smile widened with proudness as he was questioning him before giving him a quick, innocent, kiss. 

“I was waiting for you to notice.” Changmin whispered to him as he pulled away, still grinning. 

“Actually, I’ve never thought you would leave your chocolate hair. It would have been hard not to see it, angel.” Sunwoo teased, stealing another kiss before ruffling the new hair. “Dark red suits you well.”

_ It suits him too well _ , Sunwoo thought. He loved how the discreet dark shades played with the lightness of his skin. He adored how it was highlighting the sparkles in his eyes. He couldn’t get enough of the pinkish-red tint of his lips that was accentuated by his new hair. He knew he couldn’t be fully unbiased but he would have given everything to show the world how pretty his boyfriend looked. It gave him a different vibe, a bit farther than the pure chocolate boy but still the same innocently proud dancer. It made him look a bit more mature but still couldn’t suppress the purity of the blush burning his cheeks after the compliment.

“I don’t think I would ever dare to do a bright color like you did but, since you weren’t there, I thought that I could have a bit of you with some type of red hair.” The slightly smaller explained, looking quickly away with a shy laugh when Sunwoo blushed.

The student couldn’t help but let his heart go on a full rollercoaster as butterflies traveled around his stomach. Sometimes, he wondered what he could have done in his previous life to have Changmin and his cuteness by his side. Because, for real, he had no idea. The pure chocolate left for a mature red, darker than his fire engine’s one, just because he was missed. He felt the burning of his cheeks at this thought. Changmin had abandoned the kid flavor for a young adult’s one. Just for him. A smile extended his full lips as he slid their intermingled hands in the large pocket of his jacket. 

“You’ve swapped chocolate for wine. I like your taste.” 


End file.
